militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of West Henan–North Hubei Order of battle
Western Honan - N. Hupei Border Campaign (Late March -Late May 1945) Japan * (Mid March 1945)Hsu Long-hsuen and Chang Ming-kai, History of The Sino-Japanese War Pg. 452.抗日战争时期的侵华日军序列沿革 (Order of battle of the Japanese army that invaded China during the Sino Japanese War) Northern Hupei Command - Sinnosuke Sasaki :* 39th Division - Sumida :: 39th Infantry Brigade Group ::: 231st Infantry Regiment ::: 232nd Infantry Regiment ::: 233rd Infantry Regiment :: 39th Recon regiment :: 39th Field Artillery Regiment :: 39th Engineer Regiment :: 39th Transport Regiment :* 5th Independent Mixed Brigade elements - ? :: 16th Independent Infantry Battalion :: 17th Independent Infantry Battalion :: 18th Independent Infantry Battalion :: 19th Independent Infantry Battalion :: 20th Independent Infantry Battalion :: artillery troops :: labor troops. :* 11th Independent Mixed Brigade elements :* Field Replacement Detachment elements :* 13 Armoured Cars Western Honan Command (12th Army) - Lieutenant General Takashi Takamori :* 3rd Division elements - :: 3rd Infantry Brigade Group ::: 6th Infantry Regiment ::: 68th Infantry Regiment ::: 34th Infantry Regiment :: 3rd Field Artillery Regiment :: 3rd Cavalry Regiment :: 3rd Engineer Regiment :: 3rd Transport Regiment :* 69th Division elements- :: 59th Infantry brigade ::: 82nd, 83rd, 84th, 85th Independent Infantry Battalions :: 60th Infantry brigade ::: 86th, 118th, 119th, 120th Independent Infantry Battalions :: Signal communication unit :: labor troops :: transport team :* 110th Division - :: 110th Infantry Regiment :: 139th Infantry Regiment :: 163rd Infantry Regiment :: 6th Field Artillery Regiment :: Mountain Artillery squadron :: 40th Independent Engineer regiment :: 25th Transport Regiment :* 115th Division - ? :: 85th Infantry Brigade ::: 26th, 27, 28, 29 Independent Infantry Battalions :: 86th Infantry brigade ::: 30th, 385, 386, 387 Independent Infantry Battalions :* 117th Division elements - ? :: 87th Infantry brigade - (headquarters Kaifeng) ::: 203rd, 204th, 205th, 206th Independent Infantry Battalions :: 88th Infantry brigade (headquarters Zhengzhou) ::: 388th, 389th, 390th, 391st Independent Infantry Battalions :* 11th Independent Mixed Brigade - Takeo Miyashita :: 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th Independent Infantry Battalions :: artillery troops :: labor troops :: signal communication unit. :* 14th Independent Mixed Brigade - Yashikata Yoshikawa :: 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th Independent Infantry Battalions :: artillery troops :: labor troops :: signal communication unit. :* 4th Cavalry Brigade – :: 4th Cavalry Regiment :: 25th Cavalry Regiment (in Huaiyang) :: 26th Cavalry Regiment (in 商邱) :* 3rd Tank Division (>100 tanks) elements - :: 13th Tank Regiment :: 17th Tank Regiment :: 3rd Mobile Infantry regiment (in Lushan, Baofeng), :: 3rd mobile artillery regiment (in Xiangcheng, Lushan, Ye County) :: Quick-firing artillery team (in Shan county) :: reconnaissance troops (in Ye County) :: labor troops (in Wang village) :: AA team (in Ying bridge). : Military transport units (1,000+ transport vehicles) China * (Mid March 1945) 1st War Area - Hu Tsun-nan (acting) :* 31st Army Group - Wang Zhonglian ::* 27th Corps - Hsieh Fusan ::: 47th Division ::: 4th Provincial Division ::: 28th Division ::: 64th Provincial Division (uncommitted) ::* 78th Corps - Lai Ju-hsiung ::: New 42nd Division ::: New 43rd Division ::: New 44th Division ::* 85th Corps - Wu Shao-chao ::: 23rd Division ::: 110th Division ::: 55th Provincial Division ::* 89th Corps - ::: 62nd Provincial Division ::: New 1st Division :* 4th Army Group - Pei Chang-hui (acting) ::* 38th Corps - Chang Yao-ming ::: 17th Division ::: New 35th Division ? ::* 96th Corps - Li Hsing-chung ::: (main force) New 35th Division ? ::: (main force) 117th Division ::* 90th Corps - Yen Ming ::: 61st Division ::: 7th Division (from 3rd Corps) ::* 40th Corps - Ma Fa-wu ::: 39th Division ::: 106th Division ::: New 40th Division :* Western Honan Garrison - Liu Ju-ming ::* 15th Corps - Wu Ting-lin ::: 64th Division ::: 65th Division ::: 55th Provincial Division (97th Corps) :* Hopei Chahar War Area - Kao Shu-hsun ::* New 8th Corps - Hu Po-han ::: New 6th Division ::: 29th Provincial Division 5th War Area - Liu Chih :* North Hupei Right Force [ 33rd Army Group ] -Feng Zhi'an ::* 59th Corps - Liu Chen-san ::: 38th Division ::: 180th Division ::: 53rd Division ::* 77th Corps - Ho Chi-feng ::: 132nd Division ::: 179th Division ::* 69th Corps - Mi Wen-ho ::: 181st Division ::: 28th Provincial Division :* Western Honan Left Force [ 2nd Army Group ] - Liu Ruming ::* 55th Corps -Tsao Fu-lin ::: 29th Division ::: 74th Division ::: 81st Division ::* 68th Corps - Liu Ju-chen ::: 119th Division ::: 143rd Division ::: 36th Provincial Division :* Western Honan Center Force [ 22nd Army Group ] - Sun Zhen ::* 41st Corps - Tseng Su-sheng ::: 122nd Division ::: 124th Division ::* 45th Corps - Chen Ting-hsun ::: 125th Division ::: 127th Division ::* 47th Corps - Li Tsung-fang ::: 104th Division ::: 178th Division ::* 1st Provisional Corps : 16th Artillery Regiment : 4th Engineer Regiment :*'10th War Area' - Li Pin-hsien ::* Army in Response - Fu Li-ping ::: 9th Provisional Corps :::: 3rd Division :::: 4th Replacement Division :::: 13th Division :::: 20th Division :::: 27th Provincial Division :::: 173rd Division Note: A total of 148,000 men and 4 Airforce groups.Hsu Long-hsuen and Chang Ming-kai, History of The Sino-Japanese War Pg. 453 References Sources * Hsu Long-hsuen and Chang Ming-kai, History of The Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945) 2nd Ed., 1971. Translated by Wen Ha-hsiung, Chung Wu Publishing; 33, 140th Lane, Tung-hwa Street, Taipei, Taiwan Republic of China. Pg. 452-57. Map 43. * 抗日战争时期的侵华日军序列沿革 (Order of battle of the Japanese army that invaded China during the Sino Japanese War) Category:Second Sino-Japanese War orders of battle